ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Price for Freedom
What would you do for freedom? Many would do many things. But what about the price for freedom? Many don't often think about that. Why would we, some of us have longed for freedom. That's why we fight for it. Prologue Why '''I '''fought for it. The moon shone brightly on the well trodden path, but the forest around it was dark and menacing, while the mountain loomed overhead. A single horse carriage travelled down the path, with the driver staring ahead, trying to ignore the rustling in the forest beside him. He stopped finally, and said, "Sir." Another man peeked out of the carriage, looking throughly annoyeed, and he asked, "Why'd we stop?" The driver frowned, and said quietly, "It's a couple days time from the mountain base, and the horses need rest, sir." The man scowled, and receded back into the carriage, the driver stepped onto the ground, and suddenly felt like he was being watched, the horses whinnied nervously. The man looked outside again, and asked impatiently, "What's wrong?" "It's the horses, sir." the driver bowed respectfully, and turned back to the horses with a confused look on his face. The man finally stepped out of the carriage also, and growled dangerously, "We don't have time for this." "Sorry my lord, I don't understand why they're so nervous." The driver muttered, and rubbed his hand through his hair. Meanwhile, nearby, hidden amongst the shadows of the trees, two masked people watched carefully, the other looked at his partner, and nodded. His partner smiled, sky blue eyes flashing, and sneaked up near where the horses were, they took out two small swords, and eyed the two men arguing. They slipped up to the ropes binding the horses to the carriage, and casted a look at the mountain, and finally cut the horses loose, and retreated back into the bushes, as soon it was free, the horses broke into a run, and both men looked up in shock. "Hey!" the driver called after his horses, but made no attempt to chase after them, the two masked people returned to the trees to watch as the men argued some more, the blue eyed one casting a smirk at them, and muttered sarcastically, "Can't go nowhere fast without horses can they?" The other nodded, and they walked away from the path, ignoring the shouts of the men, and could still hear the stamping of the horses as they retreated from the path. They walked in silence, stopping by a big house, whose lights were on and music was playing, and they looked at each-other, and nodded. Walking into the house, to be greeted by their friends. ~*~*~*~ Humans are strange things, I guess, never interacted with one myself, but that's not why I'm here. I'm Yuna, the old goddess of the moon, I'm here to tell you one simple truth. Everything here is dangerous, old gods and humans alike. First it started with me and Solaris, the sun god. He didn't always have bad intentions, nor did I see his hidden cruelty, I was blind to that, I was blind to a lot of things I should have seen. Then there was Tharas and Garaos, time and balance, Garaos followed Solaris, while Tharas tended to have the same general powers I did, but those two were like brothers, neither of them had bad intentions when we were still in the walking world. Then there's Orias and Leilas, the storm and the shadows. Both of them were naive, but friendly enough. But where Orias tended to be impatient and unwilling to listen, Leilas usually listened quite well, and had a lot of patience. Both of them were tempermental though, and best friends of Tharas, even closer than Garaos was. Those are the important ones of this story, I sensed bad intentions within Solaris, but I could do nothing to warn them, nothing I could do to save from their impending fates. Back then, I desperately wished I had told them, but I didn't, in hopes Solaris would change his view. But he never changed. And fate took over. Chapter 1 And yet... Mortals are the most interesting. They fight for their believes, and never back down. Orias skirted around the trees, sword in hand. He glanced around at the shadows, a scowl on his face, and he said, "Think you're so smart, Leilas?" he noticed movement come from the shadows, and jumped back as a female blur crashed into him, causing them both to fall. Leilas was laughing, "You always notice where I am at the last minute!" and procedded to poke him annoyingly, while he scowled. "Stop that." "Oh, what are you going to do about it? Make rain fall on me?" she asked sarcastically, and smirked, and added, "Or make a tree fall on me, who knows with you!" "Don't tempt me." Orias said flatly. Another voice muttered, "I don't quite understand how you two continue to do this and not attempt kill each-other." They both turned to see Tharas, who had his arms crossed, with Garaos laughing behind him. Leilas walked towards Tharas and said, "Orias won't attemptto kill me because he knows it's impossible," she glanced back at Orias, who was staring at them all, and she muttered dangerously, "Isn't that right, wittle Orias can't do anything wifout help." she mocked. Orias growled, standing up, and Leilas turned to him, smiling widely, and he said, "You cheated!" "I didn't cheat, I just used my powers, nothing wrong with that." Leilas laughed playfully. Garaos snickered, and said, "Watch out Leilas, don't underestimate him." Leilas made a face at Garaos, he had turned away, trying not to laugh, while Tharas rolled his eyes, and he asked, "Now who said what?" Leilas said calmly, "Nothing, Orias just has a short temper and little patience for anything." Orias huffed, and was about to have another go, when in a flash of calming light, Yuna appeared, and she asked carefully, "What's going on?" Leilas stiffened, bowing her head to the older god,but Tharas and Orias only raised their eyebrows in confusion, and Garaos also hesitated, and asked, "What are you doing here, miss?" Yuna looked at Garaos with a searching look, while he stared back confused, she muttered, "Solaris wishes to see you back at Azarath." Garaos looked horrorfied, and asked, "Why? I didn't do anything!" "He didn't specify if you were in trouble, but I wouldn't keep him waiting." Yuna muttered in a reassuring voice. Tharas looked at Garaos sadly, while Garaos looked at Tharas with a pleading look, Tharas shrugged, and Garaos sighed, and disappeared in a flash of light. Yuna looked at Leilas, and said, "After I'm done here, I also need to talk to you." Leilas nodded, and backed away, while Orias started to get nervous. Yuna smiled, and said, "Solaris just needed to ask you a favour Orias, nothing more, but since he is too busy, he couldn't come here in person." Orias sighed, and she continued in a more stiff tone, "Since you live in Hamark, Solaris has been complaining about it more often than usual." Orias asked, "Why? I like Hamark." "He said not to ask any questions and to do as your told." Yuna said flatly. Orias made a face, and Yuna nodded to Tharas, and disappeared along with Leilas by shadows. Orias groaned, sitting back down, and muttered, "What did I do to deserve this?" Tharas smiled, and said, "Both you and Garaos are thinking the same thing." Orias sniffed, and grunted darkly, "Who does Solaris think he is, I won't do his stupid favour! That's it." Tharas frowned, and asked, "What would you think would happen if you intentionally disobeyed him?" Orias stood up again, and asked hotly, "Since when did you care? You don't listen to him either." "He never tells me to do anything for one, and he knows how to get to you, Orias, you know what he's like, especially." Tharas pointed out, and rolled his eyes. Orias growled, and looked at Tharas, and he asked carefully, "What are you going to do then?" Tharas said calmly, "I've got stuff to do, you better get going." Tharas also disappeared, and Orias huffed. Some help Tharas is. Why do I end up in these situations? Stupid Solaris, some day someone's going to get tired of him. Orias thought, and looked around, and walked away from the clearing where he and Leilas fought, and growled, "I'm not little, don't know where her mind is." He blinked and found himself in his home, Hamark, it was quite a nice place, with forests and small towns, the mortals tended to be fiery but loyal, but Orias had to keep to himself, mortals tended to be afraid of old gods. Orias walked around one of the towns, keeping his head town, and saw a man hassling and arguing with another man, he frowned, That's different... He walked into a large house on the outskirts of the town, there was a lot more people in here than usual, he sat down, and was greeted by the nice lady that owned the place. "Nice to see you again, Orias." she said gently. "Hi Gwen." Orias muttered. Gwen smiled, and went to help someone else, while Orias scanned the place. He noticde some blak loaked people in the corner of the room, talking in hushed whispers. He stared at them, and he heard their voices. "Bandits on the road yesterday, didn't steal anything, only cut the horses free, the king is curious as to why this had happened, had to walk all the way back home, don't know what happened to the driver." the man muttered to his companions. Orias was distracted by the door opening allowing the wind to blow inside, he looked up, and saw a woman. She had pitch black hair and sky blue eyes, Orias stared as she walked into the building, and also looked around. She saw the cloaked men, the other two stared at her, and left hastily, trying to avoid her gaze. The other man looked like he was about to stand up, except when she walked over, he sat back down again, and he asked, "What do you want?" She raised an eye-brow, sitting down also, and she muttered, "You know what I want." "Right, like you're going to get it." He snapped. She sighed, and said, "Don't make this harder then it needs to be.' Orias watched with interest as the man stood up, she stood up also, and in a flash the man was on the ground, being held there by her standing on him, and she growled, "I don't want this to get into a fight, this is a nice place, the only place I am able to call home." He growled, rolling out from underneath her, and he snapped, "Be careful of how you talk, miss, we don't want you getting hurt." She laughed, and said sarcastically, "I'd be more worried about you getting hurt, sir." He ran at her, but she just side stepped, taking out two small swords, and punched him hard in the shoulder, causing him to recoil. Everyone that was watching gasped, backing away, Orias stared intently, curious why she wasn't using the blades in the usual way. The man stood up again, rubbing his shoulder, but he looked furious. And walked towards the woman, who looked faintly surprised, but she smiled, "You really want me to punch your other shoulder so that's useless too?" The man stopped midstep, and finally backed into the crowd, who was wathing her also, and she walked out of the bar, rolling her eyes as she went, sheathing the small blades. Orias didn't know why, but he followed her out, and ran to cath up with her,and he said, "Hey wait!" When he was right bhind her, he gasped when he felt hands grab him, and he felt himself going upside down, and soon found himself on the ground, staring up a tthe women, who asked, "What?" "Uh, I saw you fight back there, I got to admit, that was impressive." Orias, muttered, not getting up. "What's so impressive about it? That guy is all bark and no bite, couldn't hurt a fly." she grunted flatly. "No, I mean, the way you fought, usually when someone's holding swords, they try to slash at their opponant, not knock them out." Orias said quickly. "Because that's not what these little ones were made for." She took out the small swords with a thoughtful look on her face. She added, "Well, yes, they can be lethal, if you use them correctly, but they an also be used for defence, again, used correctly." Orias asked, "Where'd you learn to do that?" She smiled, and said, "Hm, my home." Orias just watched as she allowed him to stand up, and she said, "Well, whoever you are, I need to go, important stuff to do." Orias turned to watch her as she left, and he looked up at the growing night sky, he walked down a different route from the woman, and soon felt like he was being watched. He looked around, than ignored it. I've never seen a mortal like her before... Orias thought. He saw a flash of movement, and braced himself as Leilas jumped at him, sword in hand. He blocked the attack, and Leilas asked in a mocking tone, "Why you look so thoughtful, Orias, did wittle Orias find something Solaris would like to know?" Orias pushed her back, and snapped, "What's it to you?" Leilas smirked, and said quietly, "You know what Solaris will do if you keep things from him. He's not the forgiving type." "I know that, thanks." Orias muttered darkly. Leilas pointed out, "Yet you seem intent to hide things from him." "Why do you care what he does to me?" Orias asked suspiciously, and narrowed his eyes. Leilas hesitated, and made a face, "Well, I- I don't care, but what about Tharas, hasn't he warned you about Solaris?" she asked carefully. Orias nodded, and Leilas said, "Well you need someone to watch out for you, because you're the leap before you think type of person." "I'm sure Tharas knows I can take care of myself." Orias muttered flatly. "Sure you can, Orias." Leilas muttered, and grabbed his arm. Orias stared at her, and jumped when darkness entered his vision. "What the heck, Leilas?!" Orias snapped. They both landed in the spirit world, and Leilas had her arms crossed. Orias looked around, and asked, "Why'd you bring me here?" Leilas said, "Well, Yuna told me something really important, but it's best I tell you and Tharas together so one doesn't end up getting behind the times," she eyed Orias, and added flatly, "Or is too busy making friends with mortals." Orias rolled his eyes, and followed her. Leilas asked, "Want to know what I think is happening in Hamark?" Orias sniffed, and she continued, "Tension. Mortals hold dear to their lives." "Is that what you think?" He growled, remembering what the woman had said to the man she fought, What did she want? he thought curiously. Orias jumped when Tharas appeared from no where, and he snapped, "I hate it when you do that!" Tharas smiled, and asked gently, "Leilas, what is it?" "Well, it's two things, first, Yuna wanted me to warn you about Solaris, she says something about him is changing." Leilas said quietly, with a hint of nervousy in her voice as she looked up at Tharas. Tharas stared back down at her. He asked quietly, "What's the second thing?" Leilas glanced at Orias, and she said darkly, "Tell him about the fight you witnessed in that building." Orias looked at Tharas, who looked back at him with a flat look, and Orias shrugged, "Nothing 'bout it, mortal fight." Leilas smirked, and she said in an almost sad tone, "You're hiding stuff, as usual, Orias, I meant everything, including the mortal you talked to after the fight." "What about her?" Orias snapped. Tharas asked, "Is there something wrong?" Orias hesitated under Tharas's sharp gaze, and Leilas continued, "The thing is, Orias, Yuna saw that mortal in a vision, of ourse, she was cagey about it, like something was a bit off," she looked at Tharas, and said, "She wouldn't tell me everything, she says the spark happening in Hamark has something to do with the mortal." Tharas asked flatly, "Who was the mortal, Orias?" "I don't know, she didn't tell me her name when we talked, and she disappeared as fast she appeared, you'd think she and Leilas were best friends." Orias muttered, eyeing Leilas. Leilas snapped, "This is important, Yuna was worried, and she's never this worried, she wants you to really look into this Orias, this is your home, do something." Orias frowned, and said ina growl, "Fine, whatever, can't promise anything, I get the feeling she wouldn't tell me just like that." "Then be creative, Orias." Leilas scowled, "You're the one of storms and memories, I'm sure you can figure something out." Orias crossed his arms, and looked from Leilas to Tharas. Leilas rolled her eyes, and Orias gasped as she put him in a headlock, and she smiled, "Of course, I'm sure wittle Orias will be able to do it without our help~" Orias growled, "Let go'f me." Leilas let go of him, and he rubbed his head, she said, "I've got stuff to do for Yuna, see you two later." she waved at Tharas, and glanced at Orias, and disappeared in the shadows. Orias stared bak at Tharas, and he said, "Girls." Tharas nodded, and he asked, "So, what are you going to do about Hamark?" Orias sighed, and said, "I have no idea." he looked back at Tharas, and added quickly, "But I'll figure something out!" Tharas sighed, and said, "Just be careful, Solaris is getting-" Orias interrupted him, and growled, "I can handle Solaris." Tharas rolled his eyes as Orias turned away from him, and walked away from Tharas. He closed his eyes, and soon found himself back where he met Leilas, he looked around, hearing shuffles in the bushes. He stopped, and asked, "Who's there?" There was no answer, he frowned, and continued walking along the path, eyeing the shadows. Category:Original Story Category:Teen Category:Birdpaw's Stuff